My itoshii tenshi
by Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha
Summary: He planted his face into her hair. "I love you." She smirked. "But what about my reincarnate?" "I'll make her leave." "What if she refuses?" He thought this over. "Then I'll kill her."
1. New adventure, old enemies

Maylia: Wow...Another story!  
  
Bakura: I've said it once, I'll say it again..STOP WITH THE STORIES AND THE UPDATING!  
  
Maylia: Quit making stories..You say I should quit making them?  
  
Bakura: Yes, yes I am!  
  
Maylia: Then I have no choice but to..Make more stories!  
  
Bakura: *anime fall*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So back off you damn law suits. -_-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - New destination, old enemy  
  
Kagome sighed, sitting on a log, the fire crackling and flames dancing in the sky.  
  
Miroku was asleep. Well, not willingly. He was knocked out after he attempted to grope Sango once again. Sango was on the opposite side of Miroku alseep, clinging to her boomerang possesively.  
  
Shippou was curled up next to Kilala and vis-versa.  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'Where are you Inuyasha?' Kagome thought, fear entering her mind. Inuyasha had left a few hours ago, saying he had smelt a demon and was going to go see if it was a threat.  
  
'What am I sitting here for?' She scolded herself. 'Inuyasha might be in trouble. I'm going to find him.' She thought bravely, grabbed her arrows, and began to head out in the direction in which Inuyasha had went.  
  
A few minutes later, she could of sworn she heard a voice. No, wait! Two voices. And they sounded extremely familiar. Like Inuyasha and Kikyou..  
  
'Oh no..' She thought, and headed in the direction of the voices.  
  
She spotted them behind some bushes, and quickly ducked behind them and held her breath.  
  
Kikyou touched Inuyasha cheek, smiling seductively. "Inuyasha..You do love me right?" She asked, now caressing the hanyou's soft cheek.  
  
"Of course Kikyou, I've always loved you." He replied, swooning.  
  
"But what about the girl? My reincarnation?" She asked, her voice beginning to turn to anger. Not directed at Inuyasha, but at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand over Kikyou's. "She is nothing but a shard detector. She means nothing to me. She is just your shadow." He said.  
  
"So..If I were to desire to help you collect to jewel shards..Would you get rid of the interference?" She asked, smirking.  
  
"Of course, Kikyou."  
  
"What if she decides to stay?" She asks.  
  
"Then I'll kill her." He said, and planted his face into Kikyou's hair, enhaling her scent. 'Why am I doing this?' He thought. He knew he would never really kill Kagome, or hurt her for that matter. But why was he saying he would? He wanted to kill HIMSELF for saying such things!  
  
'Oh no.' Kagome thought. Her heart felt like it had dropped all the way down to her stomach. 'He does love her..I'm just a shard detector..' She thought, tears now spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha sinced the salty tears, and instantly smelt Kagome's scent. 'Oh no.' He thought, and turned to where Kagome was currently knelt down, looking at the ground, her once bright, honey brown eyes now washed out and emotionless.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled desparately. "I-"  
  
"Don't even say a word! I heard the whole thing! I'm just a shadow to you?! And to think I even loved you! Stay away from me INUYASHA! FOREVER! You can go to hell with Kikyou, it doesn't make a difference anymore, I don't give a damn!" She cried, and ran off.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, and begin to run after her but was stopped when Kikyou pushed her lips against his, and he begin to kiss her back. In his mind he was furious! 'Why the hell am I kissing Kikyou!?' He asked, but begin to deepen the kiss.  
  
Kagome ran up to the camp site, trying to stop her crying when she got there to keep the group from awakening. She smiled faintly. 'I have to do this. I can't stay here anymore..Not with Inuyasha..' She said, feeling the urge to burste out crying again, but some how blocked the urge and dug in her backpack and got out a piece of paper and a pencil and begin to write:  
  
I've decided to leave, everyone. I'm really sorry, but I can't seem to stay here any longer. I'm sure Inuyasha can fill you in on the information, as he's the one that caused me to make this difficult decision. I bid you guys farewell. Maybe we'll see each again some day, though the chances are low. Sango, you are a great friend, remember that. Miroku, you are a bit of a hentai, but a great person. Shippou, I'll still be your foster mom, but I won't see you for awhile. And to Inuyasha, I have no desire or need to put anything good about you, as there is nothing. I leave you all, safe travels to us all. Ja ne.  
  
~ Kagome  
  
She smiled grimly, ripped the jewel shards off her necklace and placed it next to Sango and quickly grabbed her backpack and turned to leave. She stopped, to take one more glance at her former companions..Her friends.. "Good-bye, everyone." She said so quietly even she couldn't hear her words, and headed off.  
  
Sesshomaru was standing on a tall mountain, intriged by the situation that just took place. 'So, Inuyasha's wench is leaving.' He thought amusingly. He suddenly noticed she was headed for the Western lands, HIS lands. He growled, and rushed off to stop her. NO ONE entered HIS territory and lived! Especially a human!  
  
Kagome sighed. She had been travling for almost two hours now, and the sun was beginning to rise above the mountains. She used to love the sun, but Inuyasha took her brightness away, so the sun was merely a memory of her formal happy, cheerful self, which meant she despised it.   
  
"What are you doing in MY lands, wench?" Sesshomaru said coolly, from behind her, making Kagome turn around. Sesshomaru nearly gasped. He had never been close to her before. And when he was, he was usually desiring to kill her. 'She looks descent once you get a good look at her.' He thought, and then mentally slapped himself. 'No, humans are all filthy, disguisting creatures. None of them posses beauty.' He thought.  
  
He quickly grabbed her by the throat, but was surprised when her eyes remained emotional, and he felt as if he was looking at his reflection.  
  
"What? Are you going to kill me?" She said, smiling faintly. "Please say yes. Please.."   
  
Sesshomaru growled. He wasn't expecting her to say that. His was use to his victim yelling and screaming for mercy. He smirked. She wanted him to kill her. Perhaps if he took her to his castle, THEN she would beg for mercy.  
  
"No, I suppose I could make you work at my castle. Since you desire to die so much. It's not fun when my victim doesn't grovel." He thought, and poked one of his sharp claws into her neck.   
  
"You..Bastard.." She choked out, and fell unconious.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. He knew his half brother would come looking for her at one point, as the expression on his face when the wench left him practically said exactly that. A cloud appeared under his feet, and he quickly picked up the unconious Kagome, and headed to his castle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maylia: Hoha! I know this kind of plot has been done before..But it'll be different, trust me. Please review and I'll allow you to glomp Sesshomaru's tail as much as you want. ^__^ 


	2. Welcome Home?

Maylia: Yaay! Updateness! Geesh, 4 reviews? Oh well, I guess that's good since the last chapter was horribly short...Gomen about that..I'll make the chapters longer, I promise. ^^  
  
Sesshomaru: That's Maylia language for : I'm going to take this fic down, so get over it.  
  
Maylia: No, that's just what you want it to mean. -_-'  
  
Sesshomaru: *sigh* True, true...One can dream...  
  
Review replies  
  
Tiler - Thanks, glad you like it, Tiler! *hugs* You're such a great reviewer. ^^ Yep, I'll continue more other fics, some of them are on hold, though. -  
  
The lady winged Knight - Ahh, yeah. Alot of people do favor Inu/Kag couples, but this fic will be mainly based on Sess/Kag..I'll try to squeeze a little of that couple in if I can, but I can't make any promises. *sniff* Don't hurt me!  
  
Jin's Mate Forever - Whee! I feel so loved! *hugz* Thankies! ^^  
  
IcyDragonTears - Yay! My first reviewer on this fic! *huggles* Thanks so much, I'm really glad you like it! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! I OWN IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *law suits begin to move in* GAH! OKAY! I don't own it! HAH! Now you can't sue me! *law suits whimper sadly and move away*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter two - Welcome..Home?  
  
Kagome lied in an unknown room, asleep. She suddenly awoke, but kept her eyes closed, fearing what might await her once she opened him. 'Hey!' She thought. 'Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe I'm lying in my bed, at home!' Holding onto a tiny shred of hope, she opened her eyes.  
  
She gasped. This DEFINATELY wasn't her room! A candleabra was placed on each of the four corners of the room, and the walls were designed in a beautiful mixture of sakuras, blossoms, roses, and blue skies. The room must of been atleast 25 feet wide!   
  
'This can't be Sesshomaru's home..Can it?' Kagome thought. This certainly didn't look like the type of home she expected Sesshomaru to live in, therefore it must be someone elses. 'Maybe I got wounded somehow, and someone brought me here..By the looks of this room, I'd say I'm in good care.' She thought, smiling.  
  
Sesshomaru entered the room, his eyes as emotionless as ever.  
  
'Okay.' She thought. 'Maybe not.' Her thoughts drifted back to the scene and design of the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru..Is this..Your house?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes." He said rather flatly.  
  
"This certainly isn't the type of house I thought you would live in. I thought it would -" She was cut off.  
  
"You need to put on some new clothes. The clothing currently sport reak of filth. There are some clothes over there." He said, pointing to a closet.   
  
Kagome was shocked. Did he just offer her come clothes? Maybe he does care for her...  
  
Sesshomaru saw her expression, and immediately knew what she was thinking. "Please wench, I am not concerned for you. I just cannot stand the foul stench of your clothes." He growled.  
  
Kagome huffed. "Fine." She said, and headed to the drawer. 'Gee, his cheeks must hurt from smiling so much.' She thought sarcastically as Sesshomaru left the room.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed silently as he closed the door. 'Do I actually care for her? Is that why I gave her new clothing?' He thought, then, once again, mentally slapped himself. 'No. The smell of her clothes is trecherous. THAT is the reason. I care nothing for the baka-miko.' He thought, and continued down the long hall of rooms.  
  
As he left, an entergetic Rin came around the corner, holding a boquet of flowers and smiling cheerfully, and headed in the direction of the room where Kagome was. She heard the conversation that had taken place. Her Sesshomaru-Sama wasn't all that nice to his new guests, so Rin decided that maybe she could make Kagome happy by bringing her some flowers. She merrily skipped her way to Kagome's door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala sat outside at Kaede's in awkward silence.  
  
Sango was fiddling with the letter Kagome left, Miroku was sitting silently, and surprisingly making no attempt to grope Sango. Kilala sat under a tree, curled up in mewing sadly, while Shippou clung to her, burying his face into her fur and crying softly.  
  
"When I find Inuyasha..I swear!" Sango yelled angerly, deciding to break the silence. "I know exactly what he did to hurt Kagome so bad as to make her run away! He was with Kikyo! I just know it!" She began to cry uncontrollably, and Miroku embraced her, patting her back comfortingly.   
  
"I know, Sango-Chan, but there is nothing we can do." Miroku said, and for once tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.  
  
There was a sudden russling in the bushes, and everyone turned as Inuyasha emerged from them. "Where's Kagome?" He said in a shockingly calm tone.  
  
"Oh, like YOU don't know Inuyasha!" Sango screamed.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "What are you talking about!?"   
  
"She ran away! All because you were with-" She stopped, unable to speak as Kikyo emerged from the bushes, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's waiste. Inuyasha, surprisingly, smiled back, and made a move to kiss her.  
  
"INUYASHA! What are you doing!? How can you be so calm when Kagome could be dead!" Sango screamed and collapsed on the ground. Not because of exhaustion, but because of shock. Tears were once again coming to the edges of her eyes.  
  
"What in the world is wrong with you!?" Inuyasha said, though he knew exactly what it was for.  
  
"Duh! You're standing there like nothing happened, with Kikyo!" Shippou screamed with surprising rage, abandoning his spot under the tree to kick Inuyasha in the leg.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for!?" He yelled, now hopping on one foot, holding onto the one Shippou had kicked.  
  
Miroku knelt down next Sango, patting her arm. "I think that is pretty obvious." He yelled angerly, turning to the hanyou, for he too was surprised at the actions Inuyasha was sporting. "You break Kagome's heart, stay with Kikyo all night most likely doing only the gods KNOWS what, then return with with her as if nothing ever happened!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, now letting go of his foot to stare angerly at the group.  
  
Kikyo put an arm on Inuyasha's shoulder, smiling. "Shouldn't we tell them our secret?" She purred innocently.  
  
Inuyasha calmed, and nodded. "Kikyo is going to help us collect the jewel shards from now on." He said.  
  
"WHAT!?" The group yelled. Shippou once again began to cry.   
  
"Inuyasha! How could you do this!?" Sango yelled.  
  
"It's insane! How could you be so emotionless! If it wasn't for your ears, I would I assume I was staring at Sesshomaru!" Miroku yelled, making Inuyasha growl.  
  
"Atleast let me explain!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Fine. But you better have an unbelieveable reason for this. And we WILL find Kagome!" Sango growled. The group agreed and headed to the hut. And, much to everyone's displeasure, excluding Inuyasha of course, Kikyo followed them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maylia: Phew! Done! For now atleast! Wanna find out what happens? All you have to do is review! ^^ *cheesy broad caster voice* Yes, for just one review you can find out what happens in this fanfiction! *talks normally* Ja ne for now! ^-^ 


	3. Not Exactly Toture

Maylia: People are actually reviewing! ^^ Arigatou, you guys are my inspiration. *hugs you all* Anyway, here are the review responses:  
  
Pye - ._.' I know it said Kagome twice..Could of sworn I fixed it...*shrug* Thanks for pointing that out, though. xD  
  
Blaze - Thanks! Glad you like it. Don't worry, I'll definately write more of this story. ^^  
  
reading-idiot - Hehe, funny name. :D Thanks, glad you like. ^^  
  
Yukioh2021 - Thanks, glad you are enjoying it! ^^ Don't worry, I'll keep writing. This story is better then I thought it would be, so I definately intend on finishing it. ^__^  
  
bad-girl4 - Thanks, I'm glad you like it. ^__^ Lol, walking mud pie..Haha. I don't know why, but when you said that I started cracking up. It is true, though..xD Don't worry, Shippou is okay, he'll see Kagome in the later chapters. :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just borrowing that characters.  
  
Chapter 3 - Not exactly toture  
  
Kagome walked up to the closet, opened it, and gasped. There was an assortment of kimonos, all in beautiful colors and patterns.  
  
'Wow..' Kagome thought in awe. 'What's Sesshomaru doing with all these?' The scene she had viewed so far was not what she would expect of Sesshomaru. 'Maybe he's not as heartless as everyone thinks.' She thought as she took her clothes off to put on the kimono. She spotted a beautiful Kimono with sky blue roses and sakuras on it, made of silk and a red fur sleeves. 'This should do nicely.' She thought, and began to put it on.  
  
She squeaked when she heard the door open and slung some covers over her protectively. "Sesshomaru! You perver-" She stopped when a little girl that looked around the tender age of 7 entered the room. She had raven hair almost down to her ankles, with a side pony tail, and was wearing a red kimono.  
  
"Hi, Kagome-chan!" The girl squealed happily, clutching a boquet of flowers in her hands.  
  
"Hi. Who are you?" Kagome said while smiling, relieved that it wasn't Sesshomaru. She sweatdropped, forgetting she needed to put on the Kimono, which was currently only on her legs, and slid it up.  
  
"I Rin! Sesshomaru-sama said that Rin could come visit Kagome!" She said happily, and handed Kagome the boquet of flowers.  
  
Kagome giggled, and took the flowers and took a wiff of them. "Arigatou, Rin-chan. They're beautiful." She said and patted the girl softly on the head, which stifled Rin into giggles as she pranced around the room happily.   
  
'What's Sesshomaru doing with a little girl?' She thought. This definately wasn't turning out the way she had expected..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Inuyasha finished explaing the situation to the group, they all stood stunned on the road which they had be traveling on, their anger higher than ever. That is, excluding Kikyo, who had a triumphet glow in her eyes and a smirk on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha..I can't believe you!" Sango yelled.  
  
"We have to find her!" Shippou whimpered, tears in the young kitsune's eyes, threatening to spill at any given time.  
  
"Feh, calm down. We'll find her." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kikyo glared at Inuyasha, her eyes basically saying 'Why?', but she was ignored. (A/N Haha. Had to do it. ^^)  
  
Inuyasha froze in place. "Stop." He growled, sniffing the air.  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's Kagome's scent..It was right here..But Sesshomaru was standing here as well." He said, his eyes giving into fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After talking with Rin for a bit, one of Sesshomaru's servants came in to tell them it was time to eat.  
  
'Eat?' She thought in shock. 'He's not going to starve me?'  
  
Rin eagerly grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go, Kagome-chan!" She squealed. "I'll show you where Sesshomaru-sama is waiting so we can eat!"   
  
Kagome smiled. "Okay, Rin-chan. Lead the way." She said, and was practically dragged as the cheerful girl pranced down the hall way, holding onto Kagome's hand.  
  
Sesshomaru sat at a table in a dining room which was furnished which rich crimson carpet, a fire place burning to in the back, the flames dancing merrily, and silver colored fan with polished wood hanging above his head, the light from it gleaming on the dishes placed on the table.  
  
Kagome and Rin entered the room and took a seat next to Sesshomaru. Kagome was nervous, of course. How couldn't you be when you're dining with your deadliest enemy?  
  
Sesshomaru sent quick stares at Kagome, admiring her form. She had picked a excellent kimono to where, which went well with her complexion. 'That wench has no form or beauty. She is but a meer human.' He thought in annoyance.  
  
Kagome had shivers all over her, fearing Sesshomaru would kill her on the spot at any given moment. But, even Sesshomaru wouldn't kill someone infront of a young child. This thought made her feel more secure, and she picked up her chop sticks and began to eat the bowl of ramen in front of her without a word.  
  
After it was done, Rin skipped merrily down one of the random halls.  
  
Kagome turned nervously to Sesshomaru. "Why do you have a little girl here?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business," He said, "but I had found her dead on the road and revived her with Tensaiga, and took her with me because her parents are dead." Kagome could of sworn there was a tiny hint of sadness in the usually cold youkai's voice.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said, speechless. 'So he can be kind sometimes.' She thought.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to leave. "You can wander where ever you please, but do not go down the hall in which I am headed, since it is my room. If you do, I will not hesitate to kill you." He said, and then left.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Well, easy come, easy go.' She then headed to look around the castle.  
  
Kagome stared in awe as she entered a court yard. There were flowers florished all over, and fountains surrounded every corner, the sounds of trickling water everywhere. She spotted Sesshomaru sitting on a stone bench, looking up at the stars wistfully.   
  
'I wonder if he can tell I'm here.' She thought. 'Duh, of course he can. He's youkai. He just must be choosing to ignore me..' She smiled a bit. 'Maybe there is humane emotions under that mask.'   
  
It would make sense. Him not killing her, actually letting her sleep in a bed, the way the castle was designed, letting her wear real clothes, Rin, and then dinner. It seemed like emotions to her.  
  
She sighed, then headed inside to explore some more. It wasn't like she'd be able to get to sleep anytime soon because one, she couldn't find her room, and two, it's hard to sleep in your enemy's castle.  
  
Sesshomaru turned, watching Kagome leave. 'Why am I feeling like this?' He thought, growling. 'Rin must be making me soft. No, I am not growing soft. I will stay strong, and merciless. Father died because he loved humans.' He nodded to himself. 'That shall never happen to me.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree, Kikyo lying on the branch below him. He looked down at the group, feeling guilty. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all had dried tears on their cheeks, and Kilala was mewing sadly.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Kagome.' He thought, staring at the moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maylia: Phew! This chapter took awhile, but I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. You know what I'd enjoy? You reviewing! *holds up reviewing with puppy eyes* 


	4. Second Thoughts

Maylia: *eyes as wide as saucers* Wow..So many reviews..I feel so loved! *huggles reviewers* Arigatou, you guys are my inspiration! ^^  
  
Here are the review responses  
  
Yukioh2021 - Eek! No need to hypnotize, I'll get updating, don't worry. ^^   
  
shadadphilaro - Thanks, glad you're enjoying it! ^^ Lols, I don't hate you. ^^ If it's a lemon you're requesting, I'll give it some serious thought, but I can't promise anything. Pwease don't hate me. -  
  
Rushyuo - Wow! It's god!? That's an awsome review! Heh heh..I'm not making fun of typos, don't worry. I take it as a compliment. ^.^ Anyway, glad you're liking the fic! :D  
  
pIPPINpIRATE - Thanks, glad you're enjoying it! *hugs* ^^  
  
Lostinashadow - Thanks, glad you like it! ^^ Yeps, Inuyasha will pay, trust me. *hint hint*   
  
Tiffy-yang - Nooo! Don't kill yourself! I updated! Here it is! *pounces on you before you commit suicide*  
  
ioka - Wee! Thanks! Glad you love it! ^^ *huggles*  
  
samreen - Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D  
  
bad-girl4 - Lols, yeah, Rin is kawaii. ^^ Ahh, Kikyo the mud pie is being a wench. Typical her. o.O Don't worry, Kagome will get under Sesshomaru's skin at some point. *wink wink*  
  
sesshomarus-lady12 - Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! ^^ Sure, I'll check out your stories when I have the time and leave a review for you! ^^  
  
val - Thanks! Glad you like it! ^__^  
  
Cauli - Lols! I'll update still, but if you don't mind, send one of those Miroku plushies my why, would you? :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I didn't own it last time I updated, and I highly doubt I own it now!  
  
Chapter four - Second thoughts  
  
Kagome woke up to find herself lying in her bedroom, and bolted up. 'How did I get in here?' She thought. She recalled wandering around the castle last night and falling asleep in a chair. She shrugged it off and got up, stretching.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and then some kind of green toad entered the room.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Ahh! It's another human!" It yelled.  
  
"Aiek!" Kagome shrieked. "Atleast I'm not some green blob!" She smacked him upside the head, leaving him unconious and walked out of the room. (A/N Ahem..To those who didn't already guess, the green blob was Jaken. -_-')  
  
As she headed down a random hall, she bumped into death itself.  
  
"Sesshomaru.." Kagome said to the towering youkai in front of her. She shuddered. "Gomen." 'Okay, why did I just apologize to Sesshomaru!? Oh well. Must be my fear.'  
  
Sesshomaru was amused at her nervousness, trying to stop a smile from playing across his face. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said cooly.  
  
"Umm..Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, rubbing the back of her neck. She laughed nervously, causing the Western Lord to arch an elegant eyebrow. "How do I get to the courtyard?"   
  
Sesshomaru restrained another chuckle. The way she stood there, her eyes pleading, she looked like a little girl lost in a candy store.  
  
"Follow me." He said, and began to walk down a hallway, Kagome following nervously behind.  
  
'Why is he being so..Nice?' She wondered.   
  
They entered the quartyard that she had seen the previous night a few minutes later. Kagome gasped. 'It's even more beautiful in the day time.' She thought.  
  
She turned to thank Sesshomaru, but he was already headed inside. She sighed. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'Atleast I'm not inside that stuffy castle anymore.' She made a mental note to memorize the way in which to get to the courtyard, for she feared if she asked Sesshomaru again he might just go ahead and finish her off.  
  
She stared in awe at the courtyard. She hadn't gotten a good look at it last time. There were all kinds of roses, fountains, and several lakes. In the far distance, she could see a fence.  
  
'That must be where it ends..This place is huge!' She exclaimed to herself.  
  
She stopped at a lake, staring at it with awe. It was nearly dawn, and the sun was beginning to peak over the mountain tops in the distance, making the lake sparkle.  
  
She sighed. To her surprise, she hadn't thought about Inuyasha at all. Not that this bothered her, in a way it sort of made her proud. She proved to herself that she didn't need him to go on.  
  
Kagome squeaked as two arms wrapped around her legs, fearing it was a snake. She looked down and smiled at Rin, who was staring up at her with big brown eyes.  
  
"Ohayou, Kagome-sama!" Rin said happily.  
  
"Konichiwa and ohayou, Rin-chan." Kagome replied, bending down to the girls level and patting her head softly.   
  
Rin giggled. "Fluffy-sama said Rin could come to visit Kagome-sama while he does his work!" She exclaimed.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Did you say..Fluffy-sama?" She asked.  
  
Rin nodded her head rapidly. "That's Sesshomaru-sama's nickname that Rin calls him!"   
  
Kagome couldn't help but collapse to the ground in a fit of giggles, and Rin began to laugh soon after.  
  
Kagome suddenly sat up, gasping. 'Jewel shards.' She thought to herself. 'Three of them! And they're coming FAST!'  
  
Rin abandoned her laughter and looked up at Kagome with curious eyes. "Kagome-sama, what's wrong?"   
  
Kagome turned to the young girl. "Rin-chan," She said sternly. "I want you to run into the castle, tell Sesshomaru to get out here quick, and hide."   
  
Rin nodded and ran to get Sesshomaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru sat inside his office, trying to establish some type of work to do. But his thoughts kept drifting back to the heart broken miko he had known for a long time, yet known her for only a short period of time.  
  
He rubbed his temples and growled in annoyance. 'I must just need to rest. There is no WAY I care for that miko.' He told himself confidently.  
  
A voice in his head kept nagging him. 'Oh really?' It said. 'If you don't care for her, why did you carry her back to her bedroom last night?'  
  
Sesshomaru growled. 'Shut up.' He told it. 'I didn't ask for your opinion, so just go away.'  
  
'Ha, telling yourself to go away. Not all that simple.' It laughed and then faded away.  
  
Rin ran in, gasping for breath. "Sesshomaru-sama!" She breathed. "Kagome-chan told Rin to go inside and get you, and for Rin to hide as soon as possible!"   
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly.   
  
'A youkai.' He thought, picking up a scent of a demon, heading in the direction of his castle at surprising speed.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to Rin and nodded. Rin then quickly went to look for a place to hide as Sesshomaru grabbed Toukijin and headed outside.  
  
He chuckled under his breath. 'Even if it does have agility,' He told himself. 'It's still no match for me.' And with that, he was off, bounding into the fields where Kagome was currently waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maylia: Ooh! Cliffie! You've gotta love em! ^^ Wanna find out what happens? Then press the pretty purple button below that says submit review! You've gotta learn it to earn it! ^_^ Until next time, ja ne! 


	5. Dissing the big bad witch

Maylia: *sparkley eyed* So many reviews! Yay! ^__^ *hugs all her reviewers* You guys rule! ^^   
  
Here are the review reponses -  
  
Anime/manga luver - Nah, it won't be Koga. But he will show up at Fluffy's castle in the later chapters, and visit the Inuyasha group. ^^  
  
yaki - O_o Wows..Guess that's a sign that you like it. ^^ Well, you got what you wanted, for the update has arrived! ^^  
  
Youkoforever - O.o Wows..I didn't notice that until you mention it. I guess it DOES sound like Beauty and the Beast, lols. Thanks, glad you're liking the story. It'll be great, don't worry. Wheee! That ryhmes! I'ma poet and I didn't even know it! *gets hit in the face with a tomato* x_X  
  
shadadphilro - Thanks! Glad you like it! Hai, I thought it would be weird to just have Kagome go back to Inuyasha after he said he'd kill her, lols. ^^  
  
Carissa-Sama - *insert heroic music here* Have no fear, the update is here! ^^ *does heroic pose* Bwhahahah! *gets hit with an unknown object*  
  
kit_kune4 - Whee, thanks! Glad you like it! ^__^ *hugs*  
  
Emily - Thanks, Emily! ^^ Glad you got to check out fanfiction.net, too! ^^  
  
val - Ahh, hai. I know..I promise to try and make the chapters longer. Anyway, glad you're enjoying the story! ^^  
  
ioka - o.o I guess you really like it, ne? ^^ Well, you got what you wanted! Here's the update! ^^  
  
Cauli - *squeal* Arigatou, Cauli-chan! *hugs* Just so it's fair, I give you my Kouga plushie. ^^ *hands you plushie with 100 bisshie-like sayings*   
  
bad-girl4 - Ahh, hai, Kagome will help. ^^ Glad you're enjoying the story! *hugz*  
  
~OMFG~the unknown reviewer - O_o Hai, I've read one of Sesshomaru-girl's stories, I haven't had time to read all of them though. The one I read was cool, though! ^^  
  
punklunargoddess0 - Nah, it's not Kouga. Not yet anyway. *hint hint* Well..I don't really hate Kikyo, but I DEFINATELY am not a member of her fan club..Let's just say I really really really dislike her..I guess I am a Kikyo basher at times, now that I think about it. x_X  
  
Lavender Valentine - Thanks! Glad you like the story! And the cliffies! :D *hugz*  
  
Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami - Hai, the Sess/Kag coupling is kawaii. It's one of my personal favorites. ^^ Glad you're enjoying the story! *hugz*  
  
Derrick the Shrub - *cocks head* Look who decided to review! Konichiwa, Derrick-chan! :D Yes, I promised I'd update Chaos of Reality, but ONLY if you updated Tears of Love, but you took it down! *sniff* So the deal is off for now. *pokeh*  
  
Disclaimer: No individual can own Inuyasha except for Rumiko Takashi, even by force. Believe me..I've tried. :)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 - Dissing the big bad witch  
  
Inuyasha and the group walked silently along the road to the Westen Lands, for their minds were focused on if their friend was even alive still.   
  
"Wait," Inuyasha said sternly, making everyone look at him in confusion.  
  
"We can't wait!" Shippou declared angerly. "We have to find Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Will you just shut up for a minute!?" Inuyasha snapped. "I need to talk to Kikyo." He said, tilting his head in the direction of the forest, meaning he wished for Kikyo to follow.  
  
"Are you sure all you're going to do is talk?" Miroku said, and the only reply he recieved was a 'thwack' and a large bump on his head from Sango's boomerang.  
  
Inuyasha headed into the forest, Kikyo following close behind.  
  
A few moments later, Inuyasha stopped, as did Kikyo, who was smirking at him seductively.  
  
The birds chirped as they stood there, a few rays of the sun peaking through all of the lush and fully leaved trees.  
  
Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waiste, preparing to give him a kiss.  
  
Inuyasha bit back the urge to do kiss her, as well. There was talking to be done. "Kikyo," He said sternly, "Wait." He gently pushed her away.  
  
"Nani?" She asked.  
  
"I..I want you to leave for now." He said, turning away from her.  
  
Her eyes flashed with surprise, but mostly of anger. "Why?" She asked all too innocently, attempting to kiss him again, and, once again, being pushed away by the inu-hanyou.  
  
"Because," He replied, "I know you hate Kagome, and I don't want you to getting into a fight, and.." He was silent for a moment. "I love Kagome." He slapped himself mentally, scolding himself for not choosing his words more carefully.   
  
'That's as clear as I could make it,' He told himself. 'And Kikyo will have to deal with the facts.'  
  
Kikyo glared at him in shock. "You love that foolish reincarnation of mine?" She said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded solemly, suddenly finding the ground worthy of his attention. "I can't be with you. I'm sorry."  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders. "But I can give you everything you want," She said, running a hand through his hair. "I was here before..Kagome." She spat out her reincarnations name as if it was poison. "I love you. More then that foolish miko ever-"  
  
Inuyasha shook himself away from her, his temper boiling. "Kikyo!" He said. "If you loved me, you wouldn't of killed me 50 years ago. If you loved me, you wouldn't try to kill Kagome. If you loved me, you wouldn't try to take me to hell with you. If you loved me, you would accept the fact that I can't return your feelings!"   
  
Kikyo glared at him angerly. "Fine," She growled. "I shall be back." She traced her hand down his cheek. "Perhaps you are just perplexed at your foolish companion's attitudes towards me."  
  
Inuyasha growled, surprising Kikyo. "Don't bring them into this! I am not being delerious! Get with the program, Kikyo! I don't love you! I love Kagome!" He then stormed off, leaving Kikyo speechless.  
  
'That foolish girl,' She thought angerly. 'She will pay dearly for coming between us!' She then stormed off, pondering over what to do for revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou smirked from ear to ear at the conversation that had blessed them.  
  
"Way to go Inuyasha." Sango whispered happily, as they headed out into the open before the hanyou could realize that they had been spying on him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked into the opening, his head bowed. For once in a blue moon, he felt the urge to cry, but swallowed that urge away and faced the group.  
  
"So," Miroku said. "Where's Kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou piped up innocently. "Isn't she going to be following us anymore?"   
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No, now let's get going." He growled, getting some of his attitude back.  
  
Sango chuckled. "Too bad," She chimed in, "I was just getting to like her." Miroku and Shippou resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
'Yeah right.' She giggled in her mind as they headed out for the Western Lands once again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru ran up to Kagome, supressing a chuckle when he sensed that she was shivering from head to toe.  
  
Kagome gasped. "I forgot my arrows back with Inuyasha!" She squeaked.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to her, amused at her shocked expression. He handed her Tokijiin, much to her and his surprise.  
  
"But don't you need.." She trailed of, looking at the sword, the tip of the blade gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Please," He said calmly, "I have other methods besides using swords."   
  
A snake deamon exploded through the ground in front of the Inu-youkai and miko, both of them getting into a fighting pose.  
  
Sesshomaru headed to the back, while Kagome destracted it.  
  
Much to his surprise, it turned around and slung him down to the ground with one of it's claws, leaving him stunned.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed in fear.  
  
Sesshomaru lyed on the ground in utter shock.  
  
'How could I, Sesshomaru, fall to an untimely death to such an unworthy opponent, and in such a short time?' He thought, and closed his eyes, preparing to embrace death. To his surprise, he felt no pain. All he heard was a loud scream of pain, not from Kagome, but from the demon.  
  
He reopened his eyes to see Kagome infront of the demon, Toukijin planted deeply into the youkai's stomach as it collapsed to the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru got up, the smallest bit of shock in his usually emotionless features.  
  
Kagome had a cut across her arm, blood leaking through her kimono. Not life threatening, but definately painful.  
  
"Why did you save me?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, wincing from the pain in her arm, and smiled. "Do you always need a reason to help someone?" She asked, before falling into unconiousness.  
  
Rin bounded out the door, hugging Sesshomaru and looking down at Kagome in concern.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said innocently, "What's wrong with Kagome-sama? Will she be ok?"  
  
Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, and stared down at the young girl.  
  
"No need to worry, Rin," He responded, "She'll be okay."  
  
Rin's faced brightened, and gave a quick smile and a nod as they headed inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woot! Well, the wench is left in the dust, and Sesshie will soon begin to show hints of feelings for Kagome-chan! And I'm pleased to inform you that this story will go beyond 40 chapters! ^^ Also, there will be some fluff in this story, but not until the later chapters. But when it comes, you'll have enough of it to rot your teeth out. But the only way to see the next chapter is to review! *holds out review button with big, Inu-like eyes* 


	6. Making a compromise

Maylia: Wows..I noticed that many people were telling me that Toukijin was too evil for Kagome to hold, which I had forgot..I want to say thanks to those who pointed this out. This chapter is dedicated to you. ^^ *hugz*  
  
Here are the review responses  
  
tsubasa - o.o;; Don't worry, you won't be ignored. I know, I need to write faster. But the plot is going to swell up 10 times then I planned it to be. Sorry if I'm a bit slow to update, I'm trying to do it every other day. _'  
  
jade - *nods and writes more* xD  
  
IWorshipInuSesshyMalfoyLebeau - Hai, Inuyasha is being selfish. But don't worry, Kagome-chan won't go back with him. He'll pay, too. Either he's going to wind up without Kikyo AND Kagome in the end, or he's going to be with Kikyo and feel miserable..Not sure yet. Might be something else.  
  
LuckyKoorime - Ahh, hai..I forgot about that. Thanks for telling me. ^^ Glad you like the story. :D  
  
rosie - Hai, again, thanks for reminding me. Glad you are enjoying the story! *hugs*  
  
Yukioh2021 - Yaay! No more hypnotizing! ^^ *begins to write chapter* If I fall asleep, THEN you can hypnotize me. (Sesshomaru: Kuso, no she won't! I won't let her! Maylia: She ish no kill me. Because I wouldn't be able to update. ^^ Sesshomaru: True, true..)  
  
Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami - Lols, nah, this won't be a KagInu fic. It may have a *tiny* hint of it (was a request ^^), but it'll be based on SessKag.   
  
Cauli - Lols. :D *ponders* Isn't Kikyo always mean? *stares at your Kouga plushie* Here, let me edit the possive bisshie. *tinkers with it and then pulls string, and Kouga says Cauli is kawaii!* There. *hands to you* If he gets hostile over that, just pull his tail. It works jst like the subduing necklace. ^^  
  
val - Haha, yeah, I thought the chapter suited what was going on between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Hai, the chapter wouldn't show up a first..This site is slow sometimes. :|  
  
Emma - *nods* Have no fear, I shall type for my life! Hohah! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. ^^  
  
shadadphilaro - I know..It was short. -_-' Sorry about that..I'm trying really hard to make it longer, I promise. :)  
  
inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142 - *nods in agreement* SessKag is the best coupling out there..Besides NarKik..But only because I hate them both. *grins from ear to ear* xP Anyway, glad you like the fic. ^^  
  
Suki - *nods* She'll be okay. Eventually. ^^ Glad you liked the chapter. :D  
  
bad-girl4 - *nod* It was high time he ditched the whore. Glad you like the chappie! :D  
  
natasha - Hiya, natasha. Nice to meet you. ^^ Thanks, I'm glad that you like the story, I'd love for you to see the rest! ^^ *hugs*  
  
Lostinashadow - *nods* It'll all be cleared up in this chapter, shadow. ^^ Lols, no need to kill the reviewers, because then they definately wouldn't be able to review. Thanks for the offer, though. ^^  
  
Maylia: Also, happy belated Easter! ^^ I hope everyone has fun. *clutches her Inuyasha plushie with bunny ears on his head and pulls his string*  
  
Inu-bunny plushie: Kikyo's a whore!  
  
Maylia: ^__^ Isn't he the sweetest? Again, happy Easter! ^^  
  
Chapter 6 - Making a compromise  
  
Sesshomaru silently lied Kagome down on her bed, still straining from the ache in his stomach where the demon had hit him, Rin looking at her with concern.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomaru said, "I'll be right back. I must retrieve my sword and the three jewel shards. Watch Kagome-chan until I get back."  
  
Rin nodded as Sesshomaru bounded back outside. The birds that chirped in the day time had been replaced with the crickets that chirped at night.  
  
Stars loomed over the youkai's head, gleaming. Light from the moon poured down onto the open field as Sesshomaru walked.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head furiously. 'Why did I call her Kagome-chan?' He wondered. 'She is no friend of mine. I must of done it for the sake of Rin.' He nodded, satisfied.  
  
He stopped where the corpse of the demon lied, Toukijin lying beside it, covered in blood.  
  
He quickly picked it up, and his eyes widened in surprise. His sword reaked of Kagome's blood.  
  
Sesshomaru slapped himself mentally. 'Of course,' He thought, 'Only those of pure evil can use the Toukijin. The miko definately isn't one to be considered evil. That explains why she was injured. It wasn't because of the demon.' He growled.   
  
He was new to this whole 'sharing' thing, and usually couldn't care less if a human was injured or not, and gave no cautions to anyone.  
  
'But why do I feel guilt?' He thought. He then, once again told himself 'Rin is making me soft. That's it.'  
  
He quickly picked up his sword, and obtained the jewel shards and headed inside.  
  
Rin was currently sitting next to Kagome, leaning against the wall sleepily.  
  
Sesshomaru could tell Rin was extremely exhausted, most likely from staying up last night with Kagome. He quickly picked Rin up to take her to bed.  
  
"You need your sleep." He said.  
  
Rin's face formed a pout. "But who will watch over Kagome-chan?" She asked, streching her tiny arms.  
  
"I will." He replied, put Rin to bed, and headed back to where Kagome was.  
  
He shook his head. 'Stupid humans,' He thought in annoyance, 'They're so annoyingly weak. It's simply pathetic.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala were sleeping around the fire, their faces bitter, missing their friend, their eyes red and puffy from tears. The only sounds that were heard were Kilala's soft mewing, and silent sobs.  
  
Inuyasha sat up, leaning agains a tree, pondering.   
  
He had lost the one girl that cared for him. The only girl that understood his attitude, his hanyou nature. The one who he had treated like trash, but still followed him, never doubting loyalty.  
  
Sure, she sat him sometimes, but that was it.   
  
And now, he started his doubts if she was still alive.  
  
He shifted his eyes to the fire, near tears.  
  
He saw a figure in the dancing flames that looked remarkabley like Kagome, making him feel even more miserable.  
  
'Kagome,' He thought to himself, 'Hang in there.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed like Sesshomaru had been staring at Kagome forever, though it had only been a few hours.  
  
'I wonder if her skin is as soft as it looks.' He thought. The next thing he knew, his hand trailed over to Kagome's cheek. Kagome began to stir, and Sesshomaru quickly pulled his hand back.  
  
She slowly opened opened her eyes, her honey-brown orbs shining in the dim light of the candleabras.  
  
She and turned to Sesshomaru with a smile on her face, confusing him.  
  
"Konichi wa, Sesshomaru." She said.  
  
Sesshomaru tried to force a smile. But, since it had been so long since he had done so, it turned to be a sort of wavy line, and Kagome erupted into laughter, confusing the youkai even further.  
  
"What's so funny?" He sneered.  
  
"You don't have to be so emotional, you know." She said quietly. "It isn't like I'm going to make fun of you or anything.."  
  
Sesshomaru's head told him to just go ahead and kill her, but his heart said to comply with her wishes.  
  
'What could it hurt?' A voice said in the back of his mind.  
  
'What could it hurt?' He asked it in annoyance. 'That's how my father died. Compassion. Love. Love for humans.'   
  
The voice laughed. 'Yes, but isn't it Inuyasha who beats you in every battle?' It asked.  
  
'What does that have to do with anything?'  
  
'He wins because the desire to protect his loved ones gives him the courage to boldy stand up to anything. You lose because you feel no compassion towards anyone, therefore you have no inspiration.'  
  
Sesshomaru had to, reluctently, agree with the voice. It was true..So true...  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged at the pleading girl in front of him.  
  
'Of course I could show compassion,' he told himself, 'Besides, if she tells anyone, I could just kill her.'  
  
He nodded at Kagome, forcing a small smile. "What do I have to do to show this..compassion you speak of?" He asked.  
  
Kagome smiled. 'Maybe the ice around his heart can be melted.' She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group stirred and awakened as a loud rumbling was heard. As they grabbed their weapons, a cloud of dust appeared, and after it was a gone, Kouga was standing in it's place.  
  
"Where's my woman?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha growled, not wanting to have to put up Kouga. Not now.  
  
"One, she's not here. Two, she's not YOUR woman, so go away." He sneered.  
  
"To hell with those lies. You're hiding her." Kouga declared, sniffing around, looking for her scent.  
  
Inuyasha hissed. "You can look for her scent all you want, but she's not here! She was kidnapped!" Inuyasha yelled angerly.  
  
Kouga turned to Inuyasha, balling his fists. "Who!?" He yelled. "Tell me or I'll kill you all." He got into a fighting stance, as did Inuyasha. "Who kidnapped her?"  
  
"That's for us to know and you to find out, wolf boy." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Perhaps if we make a compromise, we'll tell you, Kouga."  
  
Kouga looked at Miroku, arching an eyebrow. "Go on."  
  
"You can go with us on two conditions," Miroku continued, "One, you must promise not to try to kill Inuyasha, and he must not try to kill you. And when we find her, you have to promise to not kidnap her, call her your woman, etc."  
  
Kouga pondered for a minute, and then reluctently nodded.  
  
"No way!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why should we let him come? He's probably just lying!"  
  
"Inuyasha," Sango said, "Miroku is right. Who knows what Sesshomaru is planning. If you really care for Kagome, then you'll have to agree to accept help."   
  
Inuyasha, reluctently nodded. He turned to Kouga angerly. "But, if he goes back on his word, I swear I'll kill him."  
  
Shippou streched. "Well," He said, "Since we're all up, why don't we go ahead and get going?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "The sun is already rising, anyway." He said.  
  
"Besides," Sango said, "The more we travel to the Western Lands, the closer we'll come to saving Kagome-chan."   
  
Inuyasha agreed, and they headed out once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maylia: *sighs in relief* Whew! Sorry it took awhile to update. But I was grounded yesterday..And I tried to make this chapter longer..Anyway, please review. ^^ 


End file.
